Ronin vs. Saranbo
"Ronin vs. Saranbo" is the first episode of the second season of Ronin Warriors and the twentieth episode overall. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The Mortal World is at peace once again, but a new evil has arrived from the Dynasty seeking the White Armor that defeated Talpa. Can the Ronin Warriors protect Ryo from this threat or have they finally met their match? Synopsis In the middle of a dark and barren wasteland, a battle rages. Ryo of the Wildfire tries to escape, but is forced to defend himself against his assailants. As he blocks an attack from one of their weapons, his foot slips off the edge of a cliff, and he falls. He screams and lands roughly on the ground below. Several Dynasty soldiers jump down the cliff after him, still looking to keep up the fight. Ryo stands up to face them again, panting from exertion. Suddenly, one by one, the soldiers vanish, much to his confusion. A familiar cackle alerts him to the presence of another enemy appearing behind him. Ryo turns slowly to face Talpa. Wildfire raises the Swords of Wildfire in defense, but the Dynasty Emperor punches through it, knocking the Ronin into the mountainside. He thrusts two of his swords forward, striking the rock on either side of Ryo's head simultaneously, effectively trapping the Ronin. Raising a third sword, Talpa continues to cackle as he aims to strike Ryo's heart. The Warrior of Fire reacts in fear as he is about to be killed. Ryo jolts upright in bed, shaken by the nightmare. On the floor beside his bed, White Blaze opens his eyes and glances up at him. He gets up and walks over to the bed, licking Ryo's face to comfort him. Ryo acknowledges the tiger's presence before glancing around at his surroundings and realizing that he's safe. He comments about the dream, saying that it felt like it was really happening. He gazes at the nightstand between the two beds where his armor orb rests. His virtue appears briefly in the reflection of the orb on the wood. Getting out of bed, Ryo puts on his slippers. However, he nearly keels over and leans on White Blaze to steady himself. He reassures the tiger that he's doing better before moving off to pull back the curtains on the double glass doors behind his bed. Seeing that it's a beautiful day outside, he opens a door and steps out onto the balcony. Ryo gazes out at the glittering lake behind the house, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the moment of peace. Cye's voice draws his attention back to the yard, where the Warrior of Water is practicing acrobatics with Kento. He compliments them on their work, and Kento simply states that they're just staying in shape before asking about Ryo's condition. Ryo tells them that he's doing good now that he's rested. He states that the war is finally over. Cye agrees that Talpa's no longer a threat, but brings up the Dynasty itself. Kento hopes they don't have to worry, despite knowing that they can't take the risk of just ignoring them. Ryo reflects on the final confrontation with Talpa and their victory. In the city of Toyama, everything has returned to normal. The citizens have been spared all the memories of the gruesome war with the Dynasty and go about their lives as though it never happened, with the exception of the Ronins and their friends. Having taken Mia's jeep, Sage and Rowen stand watching the hustle and bustle of the city. Rowen says that it's hard to believe how deserted Toyama was during the war. Sage ponders over the fact that they were all nearly killed and how lucky they were to survive. Rowen agrees, though he's more interested in figuring the mystery surrounding the White Armor. Halo's been thinking the same, curious as to where exactly the armor came from. The two head off into the city on foot. High above the city, in a dark bank of clouds, stands an armored figure in front of a closed Dynasty gate. Saranbo encourages the Ronins to enjoy their peaceful human existence. He explains that Talpa opened the path into the Mortal Realm, and it is Saranbo's desire to seize control over it. Talpa may have wanted the teenagers to join him in his conquest, but he does not want anything to do with the Ronins themselves. Saranbo simply seeks the armor that destroyed Talpa. He plans to use it's power to annihilate the Human World. Later on that day, Mia is working on the computer in the office, looking through her grandfather's files for information on the Armor of Wildfire. Ryo enters with White Blaze, much to her surprise. She tells him that he should still be recuperating, but he assures her that he's fine before asking her what she's up to. Mia explains him that she's looking into the White Armor, saying that Dr. Koji knew of it's existence and had named it the Armor of the Inferno. Rowen and Sage stand atop a large scaffolding, staring at the city in sunset. Sage acknowledges that the city has returned to it's natural state. Rowen agrees, adding that they won't have to worry about any more fights for a little while. The Warrior of Light returns to reflecting on the battle with Talpa, once again pointing out how close to losing they came. He says that if Ryo hadn't figured out a way to combine their powers, they'd still be trapped within Talpa's armor. Spotting the smoke pouring out of the top of the volcano in the distance, Sage indicates it to Rowen, acknowledging that the Earth itself is healing after the war. Mia continues to explain to Ryo about the changes he's experiencing since obtaining the power of the White Armor, though even she is uncertain of what this actually entails. She notes that the new armor is incredibly strong, and it seems to demand a lot of energy to Ryo in order to sustain it. She again questions his physical condition. Wildfire agrees that the power he got from the armor was incredible, but that he's doing better. Mia promises to keep looking into the White Armor before recommending that Ryo continue to rest up, saying that she'll get dinner ready once Sage and Rowen return from the city. Even White Blaze agrees with this plan. On the highway, Sage and Rowen have pulled over on the side of the road for a quick break. Sage leans against the jeep while Rowen washes his face at a nearby stone basin. Once he's finished, he pulls out a handkerchief to dry his face off and tells Sage that it's time to get back. However, Sage's thoughts are still on the Dynasty. He wonders if the threat is truly over. Rowen responds that he doesn't know the answer, that they'll just have to wait and see. Strata gets into the jeep on the passenger's side just as a strange wind starts to blow fierce enough to rip the leaves right off the surrounding trees. On his way to open his own door, Sage stops and turns, sensing trouble. Rowen gets out of the car again as dark clouds cover the sky above them. Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes the ground, which erupts as a Dynasty Gate rises upwards. Sage and Rowen react in shock. Sage states that all the gates should be closed. However, the voice of Saranbo informs him that he's wrong. The gate opens and smoke billows out of it as their new enemy introduces himself, appearing before the open gate as the smoke clears. Saranbo swings his halberd, slicing up the ground at the Ronins' feet. The two leap up into the air, calling upon their armors and transforming into their sub-armor. The two Ronin Warriors stand together, determined to win, but Saranbo states that he's not interested in their power. He goes on to say that he heard of their victory over Talpa and hopes that they made him suffer before promising them that he will make a much better opponent. Sage declares that the Ronin Warriors will never give up the fight against the Dynasty. Sage leaps into the air, launching a direct attack on Saranbo. He hits the mark, but his opponent retaliates by backhanding him. Rowen attacks next and is met by a fierce blow in the abdomen by Saranbo's halberd. The two fall back, Rowen cringing in pain. Saranbo isn't happy with their efforts and demands that they transform. Strata wants to know why it's so important. Saranbo explains that he suspects that there are secrets contained within the White Armor. He questions which of the two Ronins before him is the bearer of that armor. Sage tells him to figure it out for himself and warns that they'll destroy him like the did Talpa. Saranbo informs them that he is far stronger than the Dynasty Emperor, declaring his intent to command the White Armor. Rowen says they're not scared of him as the two once again charge forward. However, both Ronins faze right through Saranbo, much to their surprise. The demon spins around and slashes his blade at the teens, getting them both in their chest plates and wounding them. He demands again to know which of them has the White Armor. Saranbo's eyes begin to glow and a strange lightning is released from them. The lightning surrounds the two Ronins, holding them up off the ground and causing them to cry out in agony as their bodies suffer from electric shocks. Saranbo uses this strange assault to analyze the two Ronins' armors, causing holograms of the Armor of Strata and the Armor of Halo to briefly appear over the teens. He acknowledges that neither Ronin is the bearer of the White Armor and that his search must continue. With that, he vanishes into thin air. Sage and Rowen are freed from their lightning bonds, collapsing to the ground. Back at the house, Kento is surprised to hear that Sage and Rowen were attacked by the Dynasty. Mia is more concerned about the fact that Saranbo knows about the Inferno Armor. Sage states that because Ryo was the one who defeated Talpa, he's the one Saranbo will go after, a fact which alarms Mia, Cye, and Kento. Hardrock immediately says that they're gonna have to protect Ryo. Rowen agrees, knowing that Saranbo would be unstoppable if he were to succeed. Kento points out that they don't know much about the White Armor. Cye states what they do know about it - it's incredibly strong, and it takes all five Ronin Armors to be summoned. Mia reminds them that Ryo's still weak from the fight with Talpa, so it'll be up to the other four to take on Saranbo. Kento says that they can keep Ryo in the dark and make sure that Saranbo attacks them instead. Rowen and Cye both agree with the plan. Kento suggests they get going immediately. Sage is confident they can handle it before Ryo ever has to get involved. Mia cautions them about going into battle without their leader, but reminds them that it is their task to guard the secret of the Inferno Armor and that they must keep Ryo safe during his recovery. Upstairs in his room, Ryo is fast asleep with White Blaze guarding him from beside the bed. He is completely unaware of the conversation going on downstairs. Later on that night, the four Ronin Warriors return to the highway where Saranbo appeared. Cye and Kento wait out in the open, all ready in their sub-armors, acting as the bait. Meanwhile, Sage and Rowen have donned their full armors and hang back at the edge of the nearby forest, preparing to ambush the demon. However, Saranbo is all ready onto them, having been spying on them from the safety of the Nether Realm. He mocks the Ronins for thinking he would fall for their trap and intends to show them exactly what he's capable of. Dark clouds cover the sky, alerting the Ronins to their enemy's approach. Cye and Kento spot him across the mountain on the other side of the highway. A green energy surrounds Saranbo as he floats over to Torrent and Hardrock, the two falling into defensive position. Saranbo demands to face off against the Ronin who bears the White Armor. Cye says that if he wants to know which one of them it is, he's going to have to battle them. Kento adds that they'd never tell Saranbo outright which one of them it is. The demon cackles and vanishes. The two Ronins look around trying to find him and fail to notice Saranbo's shadow appear behind them. Rowen and Sage run forward, the former calling out to the other two in warning. Cye and Kento turn fast, but are unable to block Saranbo's halberd from striking the ground between them, sending out a blast wave that knocks them off their feet. Saranbo demands once more that the Ronins hand over the White Armor. Rowen leaps up into the air and fires the Arrow Shockwave. At the same time, Sage unleashes his Thunderbolt Cut. While the attacks hit the target, Saranbo is left completely unscathed, much to the surprise of the Ronin Warriors. Rowen wonders what his plan is, and moments later his question is answered as the teens notice that a second figure is standing upside down on the cloud bank above them. Instantly, the four are struck by the same lightning attack that paralyzed Rowen and Sage in their earlier confrontation with the demon. The dark clouds drift across the sky, revealing the full moon. Sage looks over at Saranbo and, in the light, sees that a dark beam connects him to the second figure, who appears to be standing on the moon itself. The second figure is another Saranbo. Saranbo states that the Ronins cannot hide anything from him, as he knows how to see through their lies. He quickly analyzes Cye and Kento, and holograms of the Armor of Torrent and the Armor of Hardrock flicker over them. He fails to find the Inferno armor, however, and quickly figures out that there is still one more Ronin left to search. In an attempt to stop him, Rowen tries to lift his bow, but is overcome with pain. Saranbo tells the Ronins that they can't fight him off forever and that he's aware that they each hold the key to summoning the White Armor. He vanishes from the highway, intending to go after Ryo and lure him out into the open. Ryo continues to sleep and is therefore oblivious to his armor orb as it begins to glow. White Blaze wakes up, though, having sensed the danger. A bright light flickers outside, shining through the curtain of the balcony doors, reflecting Saranbo's shadow. White Blaze is momentarily surprised, but then starts growling as his expression becomes more menacing. Ryo wakes up and asks the tiger what's bothering him. He glances up at the balcony as White Blaze pounces, breaking through the glass. Wildfire calls out to the tiger as he gets out of bed and grabs his armor orb. He quickly transforms into his sub-armor. Dashing outside, Ryo finds White Blaze facing down a glowing green orb that quickly forms into Saranbo. Ryo is surprised to see the demon. Saranbo informs the Ronin of the battle that just occurred. Ryo asks to know more, but suddenly cringes in pain. The demon acknowledges Wildfire's injuries, understanding why the other four Ronins decided to face him on their own. Saranbo goes on to tell Ryo that he has been abandoned by his friends and that he will be claiming the White Armor as his own. Ryo prepares to fight just as Mia runs outside. He tries to send her away. Mia reminds him that he's still hurt, but Wildfire knows that his friends are in trouble. Saranbo tells him that the other Ronins will be killed unless Ryo can get to them in time. Ryo heads off, leaping onto White Blaze's back as they go to find the other Ronins. Mia calls after them, but it's no use. Saranbo disappears in a puff of green smoke. Mia runs back into the house. Having donned the Armor of Wildfire, Ryo rides atop White Blaze through the forest until they reach the highway, following the road. Saranbo suddenly appears above him, surrounded by a green aura. He cackles and wonders if Ryo is ready to surrender. He starts attacking the Ronin, flying in low and slashing at him with his halberd. Ryo and White Blaze keep going as they dodge each blow. Saranbo warns him that escape is impossible, and the only way Wildfire could best him is with the help of the other Ronins. Ryo reacts as he sees his friends across the mountain, trapped in the lightning, and threatens to destroy the demon. Saranbo attacks again, but the Ronin leader and the tiger move out of the way, and so his halberd strikes the pavement. Saranbo points out that Ryo will die if he attempts to use the power of the Inferno Armor. The four Ronins notice that their leader has arrived and call out to him, telling him to get out of there. Saranbo again demands the White Armor, questioning why the Warrior of Fire would want to continue using it, as it causes him pain. Ryo refuses to surrender. The demon smacks him into the mountain with his halberd, wounding Wildfire in the process. Saranbo states that he will destroy the Ronin and take the armor by force. He launches a heavy assault on Ryo, beating him with his halberd and causing him to cry out in agony. The others voice their concern as Saranbo's halberd creates a mark on Ryo's chest plate. Suddenly, there is a shift in Ryo's power. He screams as a strange white energy radiates from the Armor of Wildfire. Saranbo responds with confusion. Across the way, the other four Ronin Armors begin to glow their respective colors, and the four also cry out. Their power blasts out of their armors, flying across the land and combining with the Widlfire Armor. In a blaze of fire, Ryo transforms into the White Armor of Inferno. The White Armor shines with a bright light. Saranbo acknowledges that it is Ryo who holds the power he seeks. Ryo brings his twin swords together and launches his special attack, defeating Saranbo. The demon retreats back to the Nether Realm, contemplating all he's learned. Mia arrives in her jeep just as the power of Ryo's attack dies out. The White Armor banishes in a burst of flames, the Ronin once more wearing the Armor of Wildfire, and he collapses. Mia runs up to Ryo, concerned about his injuries. Across the way, the other four Ronins have been released from the lightning, but also lie unconscious and badly hurt. Continuity *The Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa and the Dynasty in the previous episode. *Saranbo appears for the first time, indicating that there are other demons living in the Nether Realm besides Talpa. *The White Inferno Armor first appeared in "Wildfire's Fight Against Fate," which this episode flashes back to, but only now does Mia reveal it's name. *The Ronin Warriors manage to defeat Saranbo, but are left unconscious and injured from the ordeal. Title The Ronin Warriors go up against a new enemy, Saranbo, who has come seeking the White Armor that destroyed Talpa. Cast :::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Rowen of the Strata — Ward Perry Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Saranbo — Richard Newman Narrator — David Kaye Quotes "I know I killed Talpa, but the dream, it - it seemed so real." : — Ryo, after awakening from a nightmare. Ryo: "Looking good, guys." Cye: "Ryo!" Kento: "Yeah. Just keeping in shape." : — Ryo catches Cye and Kento training in the yard. Ryo: "It's finally over." Cye: "Talpa's dead, but what about the Dynasty?" Kento: "Yeah, hope they're gone for good. We can't afford to take any chances with those ugly creeps, man." : — Cye and Kento raise a good point. "The Ronin Warriors are the only ones who remember that the battle may not yet be over." : — The Narrator foreshadows the arrival of Saranbo. Sage: "You know, I can't believe we were almost wasted, but, hey, we made it. We were lucky." Rowen: "We were lucky, all right. But what's up with Ryo and this mystical new armor of his?" Sage: "Yeah, I wish I knew the whole story behind that white armor. Where did it come from, anyway?" : — Sage and Rowen reflect on the war and try to figure out the mystery behind the White Inferno Armor. "Talpa opened the gateway from the Nether Realm into your world, a world I will soon control. Talpa wanted you to join with him in his fight. I want nothing more from you than the armor which defeated him. With that armor, I will begin an assault that will tear apart your heavens." : — Saranbo makes his motives known. Ryo: "Hey, what are you doing on the computer?" Mia: "I'm researching the special power of your armor." Ryo: "What special power?" Mia: "The power destroyed Talpa, but left you and the others weak. It was amazing. I'm checking all the data my grandfather left here. He was aware of the legend of the White Armor. Armor of the Inferno, he called it." : — Mia discusses the discovery of the Inferno Armor with Ryo. Sage: "Well, it looks like the city's pretty well back to normal now." Rowen: "Yeah, things are looking pretty good. At least the Ronin Warriors don't have any more battles to worry about right now." : — Rowen has no clue what's in store. Sage: "Do you think we really destroyed the Dynasty? They were so... so powerful." Rowen: "Well, Sage, I don't know. Only time will tell." : — All the Ronin Warriors appear to have the same doubts about the enemy. "It's another gateway to the Dynasty!" : — Rowen returns to his old standby as Captain Obvious. "Instead of Talpa, I - Saranbo - am your new enemy." : — Saranbo introduces himself to Sage and Rowen. "We'll never stop fighting you Dynasty jerks! The Ronin Warriors will defeat you!" : — Sage prepares to face down Saranbo. Saranbo: "Show me the real armor!" Rowen: "And tell us, why do you want it?" Saranbo: "I sense the armor which killed Talpa contains many secrets. Now, which one of you has it? Tell me!" Sage: "Try and guess, but be quick 'cause you're gonna get what Talpa got." : — The Ronins don't make Saranbo's quest easy. "How can the evil Dynasty still be kicking?" : — Kento, upon learning of Saranbo's presence. Rowen: "Saranbo would destroy us all if he got hold of Ryo's White Armor." Kento: "Hey, we don't even know the full scoop on that armor, now do we?" Cye: "It has great power, but it takes it takes all our armors to work." : — The Ronins summarize the little they know about the Inferno Armor. Saranbo: "One of you holds the armor that defeated Talpa. Step forward and face me." Cye: "Fight us and find out!" Kento: "Yeah, you think we're gonna tell you?" : — Saranbo tries again with Cye and Kento, with the same results as earlier. "Hey, Kento, Cye, watch your backs!" : — Rowen, pointing out that the enemy is standing right behind them. "The armor I seek is not among you, but I sense there is still one left." : — Saranbo narrows down the search. "What's this? A Dynasty warrior?" : — Ryo is surprised to find Saranbo hovering outside his balcony. Ryo: "Mia! Quick, get out of here!" Mia: "Ryo, you're too weak to fight." Ryo: "The guys need me. I have to." : — Ryo and Mia, on his going after the other Ronin Warriors. Sage: "Ryo!" Kento: "Ryo, go... now!" Cye: "Ryo!" Rowen: "Leave us here, Ryo!" : — The Ronins continue trying to protect their friend. Saranbo: "Why do you hold onto something that gives you so much suffering? Give the armor over to me." Ryo: "Never! I am a Ronin Warrior! I must protect my friends!" : — Ryo's determination in the face of Saranbo's threats. "So, I was right. It is Ryo of the Wildfire's armor that absorbs the armor of the other four in order to make him stronger." : — Saranbo confirms his theory. Cultural References * Goofs Animation Mistakes * After transforming into the White Armor, there is a shot where Ryo stands holding the Soul Swords of Fervor (which have yet to appear in the series) rather than the Swords of Wildfire. Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes * When calling out their signature attacks, both Rowen and Sage invoke their armor names first before shooting out their attack names. 6c99re2.jpg~original.jpeg Trivia * See Also *A New Battle Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors